


Nienawidzę Świąt

by fairywithboots



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywithboots/pseuds/fairywithboots
Summary: Joakim nienawidzi Świąt. Jeśli widzi ozdoby przed 16. grudnia, ma ochotę je zniszczyć. Minęły ledwo dwa tygodnie od Święta Dziękczynienia, a Chris i Tommy już przesadzili z dekorowaniem. Kiedy ma wszystko zdjąć, Pär go od tego odwodzi..





	Nienawidzę Świąt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hate Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302472) by KrikkyKrikky. 



> Ten jakże miły i przyjemny ficzek nie jest moją pracą, tylko tłumaczeniem. Link do oryginału: http://www.rockfic.com/viewstory.php?title=I+Hate+Christmas.&storyid=24681&numchapters=1&category=Sabaton&author=KrikkyKrikky&m=f&sort=date&ratinglist=&genrelist=&charlist1=&charlist2= (polecam bardzo gorąco)

Myślę, że w tym roku Chris i Tommy nieco.. przesadzili z dekoracjami w busie. Bardzo przesadzili, tak właściwie. Wszędzie są girlandy. Pieprzone kokardy wiszą na łóżku Pära. Lampki są nawet w łazience. W jebanej łazience! Sądzę, że gdy srasz, patrzenie na ładne, migoczące światełka to twój najmniejszy problem.

Powiesili trochę jemioły nad wejściem do sypialni. To byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie wisiała dokładnie przy łóżkach.

Gdzie wszyscy jesteśmy praktycznie nadzy.

I musimy się niezręcznie całować za każdym razem, gdy przechodzimy przez pieprzone drzwi.

Hannes to rozumie. On też nienawidzi obchodzenia Świąt. Samo myślenie o tym trochę go wkurza. Dzielimy to samo uczucie, jeśli chodzi o wieszanie świątecznych ozdób przed 16. grudnia. Może kiedyś uda mi się go namówić, żebyśmy zdjęli te dekoracje przed szesnastym.

Pär jest moim przeciwieństwem. Kocha Święta, i to aż za bardzo. Gdy tylko skończy się Święto Dziękczynienia, zaczyna nosić mikołajowe czapki i dekorować wejścia lampkami i jemiołą. Powinniście zobaczyć jego łóżko. Światełka wiszą na nim od góry do dołu.

Po prostu tam są.

Na zewnątrz.

Nie mogę na nie patrzeć, dopóki on pod nimi nie śpi. Wygląda wtedy tak spokojnie. Nie wydaje żadnych odgłosów, nie chrapie i nie mówi. Po prostu tam leży, uśpiony.

Oczywiście to samo tyczy się Chrisa..

Okej. Myliłem się. Nie tyczy się. Jest jak cholerne zwierzę, gdy śpi. Zawsze się rzuca, przewraca, chrapie i mówi i.. Jezu.

W jednej strony korytarza mamy Cynkę Dzwoneczek, a z drugiej Przebrzydłego Bałwana. Brzmi fajnie, co nie?

Dzisiaj jest ledwo ósmy grudnia. Nie byłem w grinchowym nastroju i to chyba z powodu ekscytacji Pära śniegiem. Rano padało, więc zaczął świrować i wszystkich budzić. Przysięgam, Jamie był bliski spoliczkowania go, żeby tylko się uspokoił.

Mnie obudził pierwszego, stukając mnie w ramię i delikatnie przy tym podskakując. Ledwo go zobaczyłem, kiedy spojrzałem na krawędź mojego łóżka.

 - Co znowu, Pär? Jakiś pieprzony bałwan ożył czy co? - spytałem. Ton mojego głosu sprawił, że jego dobry humor opadł, bo przestał podskakiwać i spojrzał na przód autobusu.

\- Nie.. W nocy padał śnieg. Dużo śniegu. Nadal pada.

Prawie spadłem z łóżka i zgniotłem Pära. Pobiegłem na początek autobusu, praktycznie nagi, i wyjrzałem za zasłony oddzielające siedzenie kierowcy.

Faktycznie padało. Kurewsko dużo padało. Ledwo co widziałem koła najbliższego busa. Tak bardzo padało. Co znaczy, że kiedy ja i Hannes byliśmy uwięzieni w naszej niedoli, Chris, Tommy i Pär świetnie się bawili. Jęknąłem, po czym odwróciłem się i wpadłem prosto na Pära.

\- Przeprasza, Pär.. Wracam do łóżka, jestem taki zmęczony.. - wybełkotałem. Poszedł za mną i zaczął budzić Chrisa i Tommy'ego.

Spałem w spokoju przez jakieś dwie godziny, kiedy obudziła mnie świąteczna muzyka. Cholerna świąteczna muzyka. Jeśli jest coś, czego nienawidzę bardziej niż samym Świąt, to są to jebane świąteczne piosenki.

Usiadłem i rozejrzałem się po sypialni. Zobaczyłem wszystkich czterech moich przyjaciół, trzech z nich wygrzewających się w glorii świątecznego ducha i jednego zakrywającego uszy poduszką.

Pär mnie zauważył i podszedł do mojego łóżka.

\- Chodź do nas - powiedział radośnie. Popatrzyłem na grupę i westchnąłem.

\- Pär, potrzebuję snu.. Jeśli będziecie robić cokolwiek wieczorem, z pewnością do was dołączę, ale teraz muszę się wyspać - pokiwał głową z westchnięciem i wrócił do chłopaków.

Godzinę później poczułem, jak Pär wczołguje się do mojego łóżka, najpierw przy moich nogach, a potem przy górnej części ciała. Szukając wygodnej pozycji zmagał się z kocem, by po chwili przestać się miotać. Udawałem, że śpię. Przylgnął plecami do mojej klatki piersiowej, wziął mnie za rękę i położył ją na swojej talii.

Znowu poczułem uderzenia gorąca na twarzy. Leżeliśmy tak przez kolejne 6 godzin, dopóki Chris nie obudził nas swoim krzykiem.

\- Będziemy grać w "Never Have I Ever", bo Jamie kupił kilka butelek wódki i opakowań piwa, gdy był na zakupach. Gracie z nami? - spytał. Dzięki Bogu, że nie widział jak bardzo byłem czerwony na twarzy. Pokiwałem głową. - Okej. Chodźcie, jak będziecie gotowi.

Wyszedłem z łóżka i zobaczyłem, że Hannes już był zalany w trzy dupy, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wszystkie pytania odnosiły się do Świąt.

\- Jocke, Pär, weźcie kieliszki i je napełnijcie - nakazał Tommy. Nawet nie miałem czasu ubrać spodni, miałem na sobie tylko bokserki i koc z mojego łóżka. Zrobiłem, co mi powiedział, i zaczęliśmy.

Pytania latały jak pociski, dopóki Tommy nie zadał pytania.

\- Nigdy nie całowałem się pod jemiołą - wszyscy oprócz mnie się napili. Chris patrzył się na mnie jak na kosmitę, po czym zgarnął Pära i Tommy'ego. Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym rozmawiali, dopóki nie wypchnęli przede mnie Pära i nie zobaczyłem ogromnego, czerwonego rumieńca na jego twarzy.

Nie zrobili tego.

Chris popchnął nas do wejścia do sypialni, a my obaj zobaczyliśmy, że jemioła wciąż tam była. Teraz ja się zarumieniłem. Podniosłem wzrok na Chrisa i patrzyłem na niego dopóki Pär mnie nie ściągnął w dół i nie pocałował.

To nie było muśnięcie tak jak wcześniej. To był prawdziwy pocałunek.

Kiedy zorientowałem się, co się dzieje, odwzajemniłem pocałunek i usłyszałem Chrisa i Tommy'ego chichoczących jak małe dzieci.

Pär uśmiechnął się, gdy przestaliśmy się całować, i przytulił mnie mocno, rozbawiając nawet Hannesa.

Myślę, że to był mój punkt zwrotny. Teraz nie nienawidzę Świąt aż tak bardzo.

 

Co nie oznacza, że je lubię.


End file.
